Megazord
The Megazord is the combination of the five Dinozords , forming a powerful humanoid robot which is strong and moderately fast, and this is the most common formation that that Rangers use when fighting supersized monsters (this has always been a common tradition within all the other incarnations of Power Rangers). In forming the original Megazord, the Dinozords almost always join into a Tank Mode first, even if only temporarily before switching to Battle Mode. The Tyrannosaurus represents the tank's core, with the Saber-Toothed Tiger and Triceratops attaching to form the left and right treads, respectively. The Mastodon attaches to the Tyrannosaurus's back and created a set of forward-facing cannons, while the Pterodactyl clips onto the Tyrannosaurus's bank. Once joined in tank mode, the Megazord can emit a set of electrical energy bursts from the eyes of the individual Zords, and unleash blasts from the Mastodon's cannons. This intermediate form was rarely utilized after Green Ranger and the Dragonzord joined the Rangers. The Megazord in Battle Mode almost always follows the Tank Mode, however in "EP50 Return Of An Old Friend , Part 2" the Rangers skip the Tank Mode entirely to form the Battle Mode. In Battle Mode, the Tyrannosaurus forms the upper torso and head, the Mastodon forms the shoulders, arms and back, the Triceratops forms the left leg, the Saber-Toothed Tiger forms the right leg and the Pterodactyl forms the chest plate and cockpit window. Interestingly when the Megazord transforms from Tank Mode to Battle Mode, the Mastodon's head mysteriously vanishes until summoned for use as a shield. The Battle Mode formation is bipedal and moves very much like a human or mecha, with a broad range of motion and use of its arms and legs. This is because Super Sentai mecha are portrayed by costumes. When piloting the Megazord, the Rangers sit inside the cockpit located in its head. (Although the cockpit view of the rangers displayed a horizonal window view, from far away the Megazord lacked this window, displaying eyes instead.) The chest plate shows scratches and scoure marks from accumulated battle damage. In one instance after taking too much damage or being overloaded, the Rangers quickly disengaged the Megazord back into the component Dinozords.[5] The Megazord's main weapon is its fists usually for punches, however it can also grab an opponent and then use its legs to trip them. It can call upon the Power Sword, which, when summoned, falls from the skies and lands either in the ground or in the Megazord's hand. It is capable of finishing off most enemies with a powerful energized slash. The Power Sword can also provide the Megazord an extra boost of energy when it is low on power. Occasionally the Megazord can continue to grasp the Power Sword while picking up an enemy, such as Dragonzord while Green Ranger was still evil; the Power Sword has also been dropped after the Megazord takes heavy damage.[6] The Megazord also has armaments it uses somewhat less often; it can fire a powerful laser beam from the tip of its head,[7][8] and possesses a shield formed from the Mastodon's detached head, which can deflect (or reflect) enemy attacks although this is rarely seen in the episodes. Trivia Note in the original pilot episode, it was called the "Mega Dinodroid." Most fans of the series often refer to it as the "Dino Megazord" as a way to differentiate it from later named Megazords. In the 2010 re-release toyline of MMPR, this Megazord has been advertised under said nickname. Alternatively, in the 2009 Super Legends: Retrofire toyline, it was labelled as the "Mighty Morphin' Megazord. Facts 'Megazord (in Battle Form)' Height: 41m Weight: 570 tons 'Megazord (in Tank Form)' Length: 52m Height: 24m Weight: 570 tons Speed: 300 See Also * Daijuujin , the Great Beast God, in Zyuranger. * Dinotanker , in Zyuranger. Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Category:Zords